


light bearer

by yee_hawlw



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, The Others - Freeform, this is short and dumb dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yee_hawlw/pseuds/yee_hawlw
Summary: "I made it, um, it’s blue. I know you like blue.”





	light bearer

“Okay, so,” Fjord says, drawing their plan into the gravelly floor of the mine shaft with his falchion, “Nott and Beau will scout ahead, while the rest of us-”

Jester raises her hand, only to speak immediately without waiting to be called on. “Why are we sending Beau? She can’t see in the dark.”

Beau points to her head, the goggles pushing up the front of her hair. “Not with these babies, I can.”

“Because Beau and Nott are the stealthiest,” Fjord says. Right as he’s saying that, Beau pulls the goggles from her forehead and then releases. The goggles slap against her face with a painful  _thud_.

“ _Ow! Shit!_ **_Fuck_** _!_ ” Beau pushes up the goggles and her hand goes to press against the fresh red imprint around her eyes. “Fuck!”

“Fuck!” Kiri mimics. Nott gasps and covers what she assumes are her ears. Kiri looked up for just a moment to say that before her attention turns back to what Fjord is drawing in the gravel, uncaring of Nott’s hands on her head.

“She can’t be stealthy if she can’t  _see_ ,” Jester says.

“Goggles,” Beau says again, rubbing at her watery eyes.

Fjord and Jester launch into a mini-debate that is stopped from Yasha pushing away from where she’s leaned against the wall. “Beau.”

Beau blinks furiously as her eyes focus on the Yasha’s hulking form approaching her. “Uh. Yeah?”

“I can-” She pauses and glances around. Ears pink, she gently places a hand on Beau’s shoulder. The other one hovers in the air between them awkwardly. “I can-”

She meets Beau’s gaze, a question in her eyes. The hand that was hovering before nudges forward, fingertips lightly brushing the neck of Beau’s top. Beau just stares up at her, mouth slightly agape.

Yasha carefully moves the top aside a bit. Two fingers gently press over where Beau’s heart is. Yasha’s blush deepens as she feels how quick it’s beating. Nott gasps again and covers Kiri’s eyes.

A soft blue glow momentarily lights Yasha’s fingertips. It passes from her to Beau’s chest. The light brightens now that it has settled over Beau’s heart.

“There,” Yasha says, pulling her fingers from Beau’s top. “It’ll, uh, it’ll help you see? And you can-” Yasha takes the edge of Beau’s cloak and pulls it over to cover the light. “Yeah. In case, y’know, someone might see. Bad guy.”

Yasha pulls herself completely from Beau. Her entire face is flushed pink, and Beau can feel some heat rising onto her own cheeks as well. “Uh. Thanks.”

Yasha nods. “No - no problem. I made it, um, it’s blue. I know you like blue.”

With that, Yasha leaves the group and disappears in a slight alcove in the rocky wall.

Molly hollers and begins clapping. “Get it, girl!”

* * *

 

Caleb sits down next to Yasha on her newly claimed Boulder of Shame. Her head is in her hands, ears pink.

Caleb clicks his tongue awkwardly and lightly pats his thighs, eyes flitting around the wall in front of them. A few moments of silence pass.

“I understand you, uh, _copping a feel_. It seemed that Beauregard quite enjoyed it.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here [**@theamazingkrypto**](https://theamazingkrypto.tumblr.com) ****
> 
> Reviews really do mean a lot to me!


End file.
